Metaninjas (2017)
Metaninjas '''was a television series spinning off of Metaworld, like Meta Testament and Metachargers that came out on January 2 2017. It follows Ryouta Michi, a young man on the quest to become a ninja. It has been confirmed to be much more child-friendly than Metaworld, lacking any cursing or substance usage. The show will also receive a LEGO theme, and the sets will feature a spinning piece usable in a battle game. Also, the ninjas battle the zombie army of Master Kenji. Story The story behind Metaninjas is that long ago the first master of Battlejitzu created the world of Metaninjas. The master formed the world using the four mystic weapons of the elements: the nun chucks of electricity, the chakrams of ice, the scythe of earth, and the blade of fire. The sensei then entrusted the world he had made and the four mystical weapons with his two sons. His sons promised to protect the secrets of the weapons. However, one of them was consumed by maelstrom and greed, and he took the power of the weapons for himself. After a big battle with his brother he was murdered and banished to Hell forever more. But his evil was only made stronger by death, he became the ruler of Hell, and forged alliances with the zombies that lived there. He plans to once again take the four weapons of power. But the brother of the dark ruler of Hell has found four ninjas, Garlic, Alec, Ryouta, and Jockey, that are prepared to be taught the ways of Battlejitzu. Only they can stop the dark lord. It will be accompanied by a video game, Metaninjas: Battles. Cast * Adam Sandler: Master Ulmulk * Jared S. Gilmore: Ryouta Michi * Jackson Brundage: Garlic Ulmulk * Lucas Cruikshank: Alec Ulmulk * Fred Tatasciore: Jockey Ulmulk * Rowan Blanchard: Midori Michi * Max Adler: Master Kenji * Dylan Smith: Chopoff, Crazi * Maserati Rome: Knuckle * ???: Banzai * ???: Fracture * ???: Samorar Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity Violence & Gore * Although the violence occurs between cartoon characters, every scene involves the use of martial arts weaponry and include infrequent scenes of visible injury. * For example, we see kids engaged in training battles in which they honor the potential of their weapons. * This is accompanied by some on martial arts weaponry such as shurikens and nunchucks. * In another scene, Midori delivers a kick to Kenji's face. Although injury is clear, there is no sight of blood. Profanity Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Frightening/Intense Scenes Rated TV-PG-V. Rated 12A for fantasy violence Weapons and Strengths Ninjas * Master Ulmulk (All colors): Staff, Strength: Power of Creation, Wisdom * Garlic/Garlic DN (Black): Samurai Sword, Staff, Battle Hammer, Scythe Strength: Defense * Alec (Blue): Ninja Sword, Staff, Gold Pole Arm, Gold Nun Chuks Strength: Speed * Ryouta (Red): Pike, Staff, Katana, Strength: Attack * Jockey/Jockey DN (White): Naganita, Katana, Death Star Staff, Gold Ninja Star * Midori (Red): Two Dirks, Staff, Strength: Stealth Zombies * Banzai (White): Cudgel, Bone Hatchet, Gold Pickaxe, Strength: Stealth * Chopoff (Black): Staff, Bone, Troll Saber, Strength: Defense * Fracture (Red): Gold Mace, Troll Machete, Bone, Strength: Attack * Crazi (Blue): Pickaxe, Gold Bone, Spiky Blade, Strength: Speed * Master Kenji (All Colors): Thunder Bolts, Cudgel, Dual Scythe, Deciet, Strength: Power of Destruction * Knuckle: Troll Scimitar, Gold Bone Ax, Spiky Chain * Samurar (Red): 4 Curved Dirks, Scythe of Quakes, Ninjastars of Ice, and Nun Chucks of Electricity * Cruncher (Black): Gold Dual Sided Ax, Bone, Spiky Chain * Wiplash (White): Gold Dual Flail, Bullwhip, Bone Other Character in Battlejitzu Brawl * Tao Katzumi * Wakata Mokichi * Ryouta's Dad (as a ghost) * Kono Yoshihito Other Weapons * Gold Gladius Battlejitsu The game Battlejitsu is also a fighting style in the world of Metaninjas where the characters spin and become vortexes to kill their enemies, but this is about the tabletop version where the figures are placed on bases and spun like tops. This word was made because of Jujutsu and Ninjutsu, two types of fighting styles used by actual ninjas. The game Battlejitsu is much like that of Beyblade. The fighters spin around and draw on their elemental strengths to become sand augers of energy and metal. Many sets in the game include special spinner parts, customized for different characters. You can customize your weapons, spin your top to battle, and each of the weapons or characters has different abilities. On the other hand, there are a few differences. You use ability cards in Battlejitsu and none in Beyblade. Also, you cannot build attachments for your Beyblade yourself, whereas you can in Battlejitsu. The characters are placed into the spinners and spun at each other like tops, with the goal being to knock the opponent down. According to a Metaninjas poster in the Jan-Feb 2017 Trigger Magazine, the goal is to knock your opponent's weapon out of their hands. It also says that the cards either power up your spinner, or sabotages your opponent's! Movie A Metaninjas Movie has been announced on Metaninjas.com, which is called Metaninjas: Senseis of Battlejitzu and was aired January 13, 2017 on Cartoon Network at 6-PM Pacific Time. The Four Gold Weapons The Gold Weaponry of Battlejitzu are the secrets of victory over Lord Kenji and his army of zombies. There are four of them. The ninjas and zombies are always on the search for these weapons. * The Scythe of Quakes: It has a gold staff, tooth and light saber hilt but one side has a connector facing horizontally. * The Death Stars of Ice are also new and are really two weapons, but are used together. They are used with a staff. * The Blade of Flame is a gold samurai sword. A new version of it coming in summer. * The Nun Chucks of Electricity has a new short chain and two hilts like the ones from Scythe of Quakes. Dragon Ninja Dragon Ninja is a special type of Yakuza. These ninjas wear dragon clothing. The dragons on their suits are all breathing different kinds of elements (Garlic, dragon breathing stone; Jockey, dragon breathing ice; Alec, dragon breathing electricity; Ryouta, dragon breathing flames). The ninjas in their Dragon attire also have golden and red tornadoes except for Alec who has a golden and grey vortex. The Ninjas must wear their Dragon Robes while riding their dragons, and they are not permitted to wear the suits while not on their dragon. Strangely, both Garlic DN and Jockey DN are sold in a Spinner Battle Pack, no dragon included. Trivia * There is a promotional website for the show. It can be viewed here. * The ninjas resemble the Ninja from Metaworld. * The website now has profiles for the ninjas. * On Nickelodean, a commercial stated a movie was coming soon. Also, it revealed the voices of the ninjas, and it also was revealed that "Metaninjas" is pronounced "Meta-NINJAS". * The Battlejitsu Figures and Accessories are 3D-printed, but not with ABS. Rather, they use a cheap Chinese plastic. * On the list of notable guests to Kenji's Moonlit Castle, it lists Bob the Ummm Barbarian. * The vortexes used by Dandy Kenji, Master Ulmulk, Wiplash, and Cruncher are clear top, and the their blades are gold instead of brown (unlike in Metaninjas: Battle). * An entire area is dedicated to Metaninjas on Crucifix Prime in Galaxy Adventures. It includes a Darkness Mine with zombies (and Knuckle) and the wreckage of the Metaninjas Dojo, which has been transported there after a brutal attack, after the story of Metaninjas. * The chakrams are Fidget Spinners. * In January 2018, it was rebooted by Trixtreme Studios. Vehicles * Zombie Copter * Ice Wyvern * Turboshredder * Dragon Fighter * Zombie Pickup Truck * Dirt Dragon * Knuckle's Quadbike * Electricity Dragon Locations * Battlejitsu Training Center * Kenji Castle * Ninja Outpost * Undead Bowling * Battle Arena * Bambush Woods * Mountain Shrine * Kenji's Moonlit Castle * Flame Temple * Ironmonger Shop * Ninja Training Outpost Merchandise * Metaninjas: The Board Game * Metaninjas Blade * LEGO Metaninjas Battle Arena * Metaninjas Headband * Metaninjas Card Holder * Metaninjas Eyes Sticker * LEGO Metaninjas Promo * Metaninjas: Read Your Own Mission * Metaninjas: Battlejitsu Figures * Metaninjas Audio Play * Metaninjas Storage Box with Card Pockets Books * The Power of Battlejitzu * Metaninjas: The Selected Time * Banzai Watch * Alec Watch Miscelanious * Ryouta Alarm Clock * Metaninjas Supreme Satchel Set * Metaninjas Container and Stool with Spinning Arena Games * Metaninjas: The Board Game * Metaninjas: Battles Gallery Category:TV shows Category:Spin Offs Category:Metaninjas Category:Ninjas Category:2017 Category:January Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin